


Give it to you [touch, touch, touch]

by lu_woo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Edging, M/M, Overstimulation, Public Masturbation, hints of jaewoodo, jungwoo gets fingered and edged in the airport, public fingering, super mild degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: “You keep saying don’t make it obvious, but you’re literally the one standing here with your hand in my pants,” Jungwoo hisses out, knee hitting at Doyoung’s thigh. It’s enough to make the other stumble back slightly into the seat behind him. “Learn how to play your own game.”





	Give it to you [touch, touch, touch]

**Author's Note:**

> { jungwoo getting overstimulated and edged is a golden concept }  
> { ive been in dowoo mood for the last week so here we go }  
> 

It normally wasn’t this bad. There weren’t normally this many people around them and Doyoung wasn’t normally this bold. Most of the time, it was one or two members. Or only gentle butt touches which have become the usual for them. Having three fingers in Jungwoo while standing in line at a Starbucks in the airport, was definitely not normal.

Jungwoo’s certain that it started innocent. Well, to be fair, it always does. Doyoung’s hand had been rubbing Jungwoo’s back nicely, making circles against his skin. Then his hand slid up it, making him arch his back and the cool touch of his fingertips. Somehow, Doyoung thought it would be a good idea to shove his hand in Jungwoo’s underwear, fingers slipping in him nicely thanks to the cum that was still leaking out of him from this morning. 

Now. Jungwoo is biting down on his lip way too hard as the barista stares at him, asking for a second time what he wants. Doyoung laughs, chin on his shoulder, fingers curling up against his prostate. The other orders for him as Jungwoo tries to not lose it right there. He’s pretty sure he would be mortified if he orgasmed in front of some innocent teenage boy that would probably have to go wash his eyes out. 

“Jungwoo,” Sicheng’s voice is deep but caring. “Are you okay?” 

He’s not. He’s not and he knows he doesn’t look like it either. There’s a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face. Bangs are stuck to his forehead and he’s almost positive that his whole face is red. He can barely stand because Doyoung’s been thrusting his fingers in and out at a terribly slow pace, or not at all, for about twenty minutes. 

Instead of answering himself, Doyoung answers for him. “He’s not feeling well. He’s okay though.” 

Sicheng’s hand is on his shoulder, giving it a loving squeeze, lips curling into a smile. “You always take such good care of him, Doyoung.” 

If Jungwoo wasn’t in the state he was in, he’d laugh at the words. It was true, Doyoung did care for him when he really needed it. The days he was too anxious. Days where his eyes are teary and full of frustration. Today though, his current state was a hundred percent the boy’s fault. 

When Sicheng walks away to join Johnny, both of them now looking out the large window, fingers pointing at the plane that’s just arrived, Jungwoo tilts his head, eyes meeting with Doyoung’s. 

“Please,” he breathes out. 

Jungwoo watches as Doyoung’s eyes leave his, looking up instead. Jaehyun’s in front of them, hand on his hip and jaw chewing at a piece of bubble gum. His head tilts and brows furrow and Jungwoo has to hold back a moan as Doyoung’s fingers push into him _hard_. It has to be a sight. Though, it’s not something that isn’t seen often. Maybe not to this extent but Jungwoo’s sat on Doyoung’s lap plenty of times. However, it’s not always like _this_ where his face is sweaty and his jacket is covering his crotch, eyes desperate. 

Fingers run through Jungwoo’s hair. Jaehyun isn’t stupid. Not saying Sicheng is for not noticing what’s going on, but Jaehyun knows the two better. Knows what they like. Instead of saying anything, he simply pats Jungwoo’s cheek, blowing a small bubble as he pulls away. Jungwoo considers reaching out. Considers begging Jaehyun to help him. Doyoung wouldn’t let him help of course, but he’s getting to the point where he’ll take literally anything. 

“Keep it together,” Doyoung says harshly in his ear. His fingers pull out and Jungwoo quickly presses his lips together to keep a whine in. But he doesn’t pull away completely. Doyoung’s hand returns, this time on his crotch. Fingers slip in his pants and dip into his underwear. Jungwoo sucks in a breath, eyes looking around at the others. 

“Doyoung,” Jungwoo says through his teeth, hand reaching down to grab at the boy’s hand through his pants. “Just take me to the bathroom or something,” he whispers, eyes staring at the other’s lips, watching as they curl into a smirk. “You know I’m not going to last the whole plane ride so please?” 

Jungwoo doesn’t usually beg. Well, not this hard. It’s always playful or when he knows he’s already going to get what he wants. But this time, right now, it’s serious. With the way Doyoung’s thumb is circling the tip of his cock and other hand now running up his thigh, Jungwoo was desperate. He knows the boy won’t give him what he wants though. Not as Jungwoo’s eyes turn to look at the passengers filing out of the doorway, bags in hand having just gotten off the plane. They don’t have time. Though Jungwoo’s almost certain he would barely last long after Doyoung pushes into him at this point. It’s shameful, honestly. 

The hand on his thigh moves away, patting his side. “Up,” Jungwoo expects Doyoung to take his hand out of his pants but instead, it wraps tightly around the base of his cock. He sucks in a breath, letting out the smallest whimper as he exhales. “Don’t make it obvious or else you’re really not going to get what you want.” 

Doyoung wasn’t the one to be whispering things in his ear often. He wasn’t usually the one to have his hand down Jungwoo’s pants in the middle of the _airport_. Nine out of ten times, it’s Jungwoo that’s the tease. It’ll start with Doyoung. The boy will pinch his butt or ‘accidently’ rub his palm against his crotch. Jungwoo is always quick to correct him, quick to turn the situation around. After several attempts earlier, Jungwoo clicked his tongue, practically scolding the boy in front of the others. The other stayed quiet only until Jungwoo wandered off, searching for snacks for the plane ride. Then it was Jungwoo that was pushed against the wall, tucked away in a random corner between stores. It was Doyoung that bit at his lip and shoved his knee between Jungwoo’s thighs. 

They get on the plane successfully. Yuta even offered to switch with Doyoung, who was originally supposed to sit with Sicheng. Jungwoo silently thanked the boy, watching as the two curl up in their seats, fingers already tapping away at the monitor in front of them. As he sits down, Jungwoo isn’t even given the chance to get comfy. Doyoung is looming over him. One hand is holding the back of his seat, the other still has a hard grip on his cock. 

“You keep saying don’t make it obvious, but you’re literally the one standing here with your hand in my pants,” Jungwoo hisses out, knee hitting at Doyoung’s thigh. It’s enough to make the other stumble back slightly into the seat behind him. “Learn how to play your own game.” 

Doyoung scoffs, rolling his eyes as he pulls his hand out from Jungwoo’s pants. The boy plops down into the seat next to him, shoving his bag underneath the footrest. It isn’t long before Doyoung pushes his hand back into Jungwoo’s underwear. Jungwoo really should have protested more. Shouldn’t have eagerly opened his legs back up for the boy. Especially not after just yelling at him. But that aside, he’s still fucking desperate. The warm heat in his stomach and buzz running through his body, made his mind quickly allow the boy back into his underwear. 

“Says the one begging me to take you to the bathroom and fuck you five minutes ago.” 

It goes on like that for about another hour. Jungwoo really, really, really thinks he might die. Doyoung’s gotten him so close. As soon as the blankets were handed out, he immediately pulled down Jungwoo’s pants, head tucking under it and mouth tightening around his cock. Jungwoo knows he was more than obvious. Knows the others were probably watching. But like before, he honestly couldn’t care. Especially not the way Doyoung’s head was bobbing so fast, tongue swirling around the tip each time he pulled his head up. And not to mention the way Jungwoo has his fingers in his mouth, biting down on them, hips bucking up into Doyoung’s mouth as he tries to hold back moans. Naturally at this point in their relationship, the older one can tell when Jungwoo’s about to cum. His thighs do a small shake and his knees knock together and that signals Doyoung to pull away, only for Jungwoo to quickly try and push him back down on his cock. 

Doyoung waited about ten minutes after that. The whole time getting a deadly glare and lips that were mouthing ‘fuck you.’ Once again, the boy brought Jungwoo all the way to where his thighs shook and his knees knocked together before he pulled his hand away this time. It was getting painful. His cock was so fucking hard and he thinks there might even be more precum than Doyoung’s drool on it. Literally anything touching his cock at this point, even his own pants, had his eyes rolling back, head bumping against the seat. 

Sometime mid-flight, Doyoung stops moving. His hands are no longer on Jungwoo and the boy’s eyes are closed, mouth parted slightly. Jungwoo’s been counting, waiting to make sure it’s been at least fifteen minutes since the other even twitched. With a long, deep breath, Jungwoo slowly pushes himself up. Fingers tug his pants up, not all the way but enough to cover what needs to be covered. But the fabric against his hard cock has him biting down on his lip, eyes closing and lips parting into an ‘o’ as he breathes out slowly. Doyoung doesn’t budge, even when Jungwoo’s shirt accidentally brushes against his bangs. 

Shaky fingers lock the bathroom door, body leaning back against it immediately. Jungwoo whines, biting down on his lip hard enough for it to hurt, actually hurt. Pants come down and his foot kicks the toilet seat down. He doesn’t even sit down before his hand is pumping his cock. Legs spread wide and when his head leans back, he’s practically not even on the hard toilet seat cover anymore, body having slid halfway off. It’s dirty and he knows it’s not the smartest idea but Jungwoo literally can’t wait any longer. 

Jungwoo’s thighs shake the more he jerks himself off. His toes curl against his slippers and his mouth is permanently hanging open, moans spilling out. There’s a very high chance that who ever is sitting near the bathroom is hearing him but he honestly doesn’t even care. He’s been needing to come for hours. Jungwoo is certain he’s never been like this. Never been so fucking desperate that it physically hurts. 

He doesn’t even want to have his hand on his cock. It’s so, so, so sensitive and the slightest touch has him gasping, whines bubbling in his chest. Jungwoo really just wants to be fucked. Wants to be pushed against the wall, bent over something, or on all fours getting what he deserves. But he has to keep going. There’s absolutely no way he’s going to pass this opportunity up. So he wraps his hand around his cock tightly, back arching and breath quick. 

“Fuck,” he says, hand coming up only to be bitten down on. His eyes roll back, closing as he pumps his cock faster. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ ” The last one comes as a high pitched whine, hand pulling away quickly from his cock as he cums. Jungwoo watches, chest rising and falling fast and eyes teary as cum splatters against his shirt. It’s a lot, way more than usual. Jungwoo assumes it’s from the multiple times he’s been so close. 

“Oh god,” he says, letting out a soft laugh because holy _fuck_ did that feel good. Licking his lips, Jungwoo sucks in a deep breath, hands tugging his pants up. Even now, the way his underwear brushes against his cock makes his knees wobbly. It takes him several minutes to try and get the cum off his shirt. Thankfully, he chose the right day to wear white and it’s mostly gone. Besides, it’ll be dark when they land and Doyoung is _always_ cranky after flights so he won’t even notice. 

Quietly, Jungwoo sneaks back to his seat. His thighs are still trembling and he swears his cock has been continuously leaking since he left the bathroom. Doyoung has changed position but eyes are still closed and his cheek is squished against his shoulder. It’s not as easy getting back into his seat with Doyoung’s new position. The boy mumbles something, legs stretching out slowly. Jungwoo bites his lip quickly stepping over his feet and sliding into his own seat. The blanket comes up over him and he curls up, attempting to make it seem like he’s been asleep as well. There’s fingers running down his thigh and a gentle pat before the hand pulls away. 

 

 

 

 

“We’re going out for barbeque,” Taeyong says, bright smile on his face. “You guys wanna come?” 

Jungwoo’s eyes peer over at Doyoung, leaning back against his arm as they stand together. “No,” the older says with a smile. “I think we’re just gonna relax for the rest of the night.” 

“Oh that’s right,” Taeyong says, finger reaching forward to ruffle Jungwoo’s hair. “Sicheng told me you weren’t feeling well.” 

“I’m feeling better now,” Jungwoo nods, head tilting and cheek pressing against Doyoung’s shoulder. “But you guys go have fun!” 

It isn’t long after that all of them wave goodbye to the pair. Yuta even asked Jungwoo if he wanted him to bring back ramen for later. Jungwoo quickly shook his head, hands wiggling with the movement of his head. It was a nice gesture and soup did sound really good but Jungwoo wasn’t sick and he would feel bad making the older one buy him food for his nonexistent sickness. Besides, by the look on Doyoung’s face and the hand cupping his ass, he would most likely be asleep by the time they all came home anyways. 

Jungwoo presses his lips to Doyoung’s, laughing against them as he climbs into the boy’s lap. Doyoung bites down on his bottom lip, tugging it into his mouth, sucking on it softly. Their hands intertwine and soon, they’re fully making out on the couch. Jungwoo’s back arches at the way Doyoung pushes his hips up. He’s already hard and so is Jungwoo and it just feels so good to be grinding against him. 

Hands grip at the back of the couch, nails digging into the leather as Doyoung’s hands grab his ass, hard. The look on the boy’s face is absolutely, insanely, attractive. His eyes are dark, half closed. Cheeks are red and there’s the best smirk on his lips that Jungwoo has ever seen. It’s so _Doyoung_. Then those hands wrap around his hips, forcing them down onto his own. It’s fast and Jungwoo finds himself even lifting his hips up slightly, rolling them down quickly, head tilting back and lips parting. 

Doyoung moves quick and Jungwoo doesn’t think he’s ever been so thankful. He’s on his back, eyes staring up at Doyoung as the elder presses their cocks together, grinding down just enough to make Jungwoo moan. That smirk is back and it’s the last thing Jungwoo sees before his eyes roll back, hands grabbing at the couch the best he can as Doyoung pushes in. 

“ _Doyoung_ ,” Jungwoo moans out, teeth pressing into his bottom lip, eyes opening just enough to see the blissed out expression on the other. “Please,” he says, voice way too whiny and needy. “God, please just _fuck_ me.” 

And he does. It’s not nice by any means and Jungwoo is loving it. Doyoung has his hands tucked where the armrest meets the cushion that holds Jungwoo’s head, arms on either side of him. Doyoung’s thrusting into him so fucking hard, his legs can’t even stay up, one falling against the couch and the other hanging off, moving with every thrust. Jungwoo reaches his arms up, desperately trying to grab onto Doyoung, wanting to dig his nails into him. 

“I’ve been wanting to fuck you all day,” Doyoung says, voice shaky and interrupted by moans. “I’m glad I held out,” he says with a laugh, hand running down Jungwoo’s chest. “I love when you get this desperate.” 

There’s a hand around his cock and Jungwoo knows he’s done for. He can’t even make any words come out to respond to Doyoung’s. All that happens is his back arches, probably too far, eyes close, mouth opens wide and the _loudest_ moan comes out. Jungwoo feels his cum land on his stomach, hot and coming out in rather large spurts. It doesn’t help that Doyoung’s still got his hand on him, moving up and down quickly. 

He expects Doyoung to cum too. Normally they’re right after one another. But Doyoung slows his hips down, thrusting into him slow, still making sure to push in all the way. The hand on his cock doesn’t change though. It’s still moving fast, thumb circling the tip with each pass. Any other time, Jungwoo would be giggling, teasing the older about how he can’t get enough of fucking him. Round two is _never_ a problem for Jungwoo. He can easily bounce back from an orgasm, cock never even softening between. But the amount he’s been teased today. The amount of time his cock has spent painfully hard, the way Doyoung is still acting as if he hasn’t even orgasmed yet, is making Jungwoo’s eyes tear up. 

“D-Doyoung,” he says, whimpering as he reaches down, attempting to push off the boy’s hand. He’s sensitive, too sensitive. His thighs are shaking and they’re constantly attempting to squeeze together in hopes of Doyoung stopping. He doesn’t and his free hand nudges his thighs apart, nails digging into his skin as he holds it down. 

“This is what you wanted right?” The boy says, brows furrowed and finally, finally, his hand moves away from his cock. He still doesn’t let up though, hips beginning to snap against his quickly again. “Wanted to cum so fucking badly that you couldn’t even wait until we got home.” 

If Jungwoo wasn’t losing his mind, he’d most likely talk back to the boy. Make some snarky remark that would earn him a slap on his thigh or even his cock, just how he likes it. Jungwoo can barely even see, his eyes are full of tears and all he can hear is his own panting and the overwhelming noise of how wet he is. It’s only when Doyoung pulls out, immediately replacing his cock with three fingers, does Jungwoo finally realize what he’s said. 

“B-But,” he says quietly, back arching and one hand reaching down, wrapping around Doyoung’s wrist. “I--” 

“Don’t think I didn’t realize, Jungwoo. Didn’t think I’d hear you moaning in the bathroom? You’re so _loud_ , you know that?” Those fingers push all the way in and curl so fucking wonderfully. It has Jungwoo at a loss for air, literally, it feels like he can’t breathe from how good it feels. “You wanted to cum so badly so I’m gonna make you cum.” 

Fingers pull out and there’s a hard slap to his thigh. Doyoung grabs his hips, flipping him over, one hand shoving his chest against the couch, the other tugging his ass up. It doesn’t take more than two seconds before Doyoung pushes into him, moans spilling out of his mouth as he starts thrusting. It’s even harder than before and Jungwoo doesn’t even know what to _do_. Doesn’t know what to grab onto but he has to grab onto something or else he feels like he’s going to die. He pushes his face against the armrest, tilting it slightly so he can breathe. Drool is spilling onto the leather, quickly smearing against his cheek, every thrust pushing his whole body forward, only to be pulled back by Doyoung’s hands. 

Jungwoo cums. It’s hard, so hard he lets out a choked sob, nails digging into the leather under him, definitely making scratch marks. Tears spill out of his eyes, mixing with the drools that’s pulling under his face, some of it sliding down onto the cushion below him. Doyoung literally doesn’t stop. He’s still fucking him harder than Jungwoo’s ever been fucked before. His cock is so deep, so fucking big and thick in him and Jungwoo can barely even handle it anymore. At this point, he’d almost rather be edged for hours. He literally can’t even think from how much pleasure is running through him. 

His whole body is shaking. He can’t even hold himself up, Doyoung has to. And he’s almost positive he’s going to lose his voice after this from how many moans and whines and now cries that are coming from his throat. Doyoung pushes his hips down, spreading his legs as he leans over him, hand threading through Jungwoo’s hair. His head is pulled back, far enough for him to hear Doyoung panting in his ear. “Think you can cum one more time for me,” It’s not truly a question, more of a statement that Jungwoo shakes his head to, earning him a hard tug on his hair. “Come on, Woo. I know you can do it.” 

There’s sweat dripping on his back, mixing with his own that’s covering his skin. Doyoung is close, he can tell by his moans. The way they get slightly higher pitched, more like Jungwoo’s own voice. And then Doyoung hits _right there_. The spot that has Jungwoo hitting his hand against the couch, tears streaming down on his cheeks and his ass clenching so tightly that he thinks for a second it might actually hurt Doyoung. The hand in his hair moves away, allowing Jungwoo to shove his face against the leather again, fingers pushing into the fabric as he slumps against the couch, crying softly. Thankfully, it’s only three more thrusts before he can hear the way Doyoung’s breath hitches, letting out a low groan as he feels his cock twitch in him. Just like Jungwoo earlier, it’s a lot, a result of how long he’s lasted. 

Doyoung pulls out and Jungwoo has to reach back, slapping his hand away when he starts rubbing the tip of his cock against his hole. Jungwoo whines, muscles tightening and hips pushing against the couch in attempts to move away from his cock. Doyoung lets out a breathy laugh, hands rubbing at Jungwoo’s sides. “Sorry,” he says, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him up slowly. “You know how much I like seeing my cum leak out of you.” Jungwoo nods, eyes closed and breathing still heavy. Doyoung pulls him close, lips pressing along his neck, hand running up and down his side. They stay like that for some time. Enough for Jungwoo to doze off after their fingers intertwine and Doyoung kisses him softly. 

When he wakes, there’s fingers under his chin and another pair holding his hips. Jungwoo opens his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to clear his vision. He sees Jaehyun staring at him, jaw moving lazily before there’s a bubble being blown from his gum. Sicheng is next to him, head tilted and cheeks red, hands tucked behind his back. 

“I guess you really are feeling better now, hm?” Jaehyun pops a bubble in his mouth, making a loud click as he smirks, letting out a breathy laugh. 

They haven’t gotten dressed. He’s still very naked, legs spread and body leaning back against Doyoung’s own naked body. Doyoung who’s currently asleep, mouth open and gentle snores coming from his throat. He’s a mess, really. Dried cum covers his stomach up to his chest. His thighs are still slightly wet and he’s almost positive by the feeling that he’s got dried drool all over his cheek and chin. Oh and then there’s the _couch_. 

“Jungwoo I brought you-” Yuta stops mid sentence, face falling and arm allow itself to be weighed down by the plastic bag full of take out. “Ramen,” he says quietly and Jungwoo can see him swallow, cheeks beginning to turn a gentle pink. 

“Mm,” Doyoung hums behind him, legs stretching out under him and arms wrapping around his waist. Then he’s being lifted up. Doyoung turns him around, hands grabbing at his thighs, pulling him up, wrapping his legs around his waist. Jungwoo blushes, pushing his face into the crook of Doyoung’s neck, muscles tightening as he feels the cum start to leak out of him. “Thanks but,” Doyong pauses to yawn, laughing softly when he’s finished. “Ramen isn’t what he needs right now.” 

Jungwoo tilts his head back, eyes peering at the three as Doyoung carries him to the room. Jaehyun has a grin on his face and Yuta has his hands covering Sicheng’s eyes, pressing against him gently. “Doyoung, you can’t possibly go again.” 

The boy laughs, shaking his head as he reaches down, fingers opening the door slowly. “No but I just want you to myself.” Jungwoo can’t help but laugh as well, arms pulling Doyoung closer as he sets him on the bed. Their lips press against each other and Jungwoo tilts his head, letting himself push his tongue into Doyoung’s mouth, flicking it gently. It isn’t long before Doyoung’s between his legs again, pushing his hips up against his chest and hips grinding against him. “Maybe I lied,” he whispers against Jungwoo’s lips. “I’ll be good this time. You’ve gotten your punishment.” 

Jungwoo bites at Doyoung’s bottom lip, laughing as he tugs on it gently, sucking it into his own mouth. “It wasn’t much of a punishment,” he says, gasping against the elders lips as he feels him push in slowly. 

“Good to know,” is all Doyoung says before Jungwoo leans his head back, moaning softly and rolling his hips down to meet with the others. “Guess I’ll have to think of another one then.”


End file.
